Hyrule Highschool Hostess Club
by Wind-Mage-Vaati12
Summary: Vaati Fujioka is a simple scholarship student that's been accepted at a rich private school. Hyrule Highschool. When looking for a quiet place to study he stumbles across the hostess club. Where he is confused for a girl...when he accidentally breaks a very expensive vase he's stuck in a dept. Vaati needs to pretend to be a girl, and repay his dept to the hostesses.
1. Episode 1 part 1

**Title: Hyrule Highschool Host Club**

**Author: Wind-Mage-Vaati12**

**A/N: I have no clue how I came up with this... this is pretty much a gender bender, Zelda version of Ouran Highschool Host Club. I hope you've watched it. BTW this is only part 1 of episode one because the episode is a bit too long. So anyway... enjoy! **

**Haruhi: Vaati**

**Tamaki: Zelda**

**Kyoya: Nayru**

**Hikaru: Koume**

**Kouru: Kotake**

**Honey: Farore**

**Mori: Din**

**Chapter 1- Starting Today You are a Hostess! Part 1**

* * *

I sighed as I closed the door to the fourth library room. Just like all the others, it was filled with chatter. This school has four library rooms. You'd think one of them is quiet.

It's been 10 years since my mother died. I can't believe it. I'm 16 now and have been accepted to Hyrule Private Academy. It's a rich school. I'm only here because of a scholarship. I'm starting to think that rich kids only go to school to have fun. I walked up a long flight of stairs and stopped in front of Music Room 3. At least, this place should be quite. But when I opened the door, I found... the Hostess Club!

"Welcome." They all said in unison.

I stood there, staring at them with an open mouth. The Hostess Club had six girls. All of them wearing the official school uniform for girls, a light blue ankle length dress, with white cuffs, white leggings, and black dress shoes. Over their heart was a pin with the school's crest. Two twins with tan skin and long red hair tied up in ponytails, looked at me in surprise.

"Hey look it's a girl." They said in perfect unison.

A tall girl with fair skin and long blue hair pushed her glasses higher on her nose.

"Koume, Kotake. This young lady is in your class isn't she?" she asked.

"Yeah. But she's so antisocial that we don't know much about her." The twins, Koume and Kotake said in unison once again.

The blue haired girl gave me a small smile.

"Well. That's not very polite." She said. "I'm Nayru. Welcome to the Hyrule Academy hostess club Ms. Honor student."

A fairly tall girl with elbow length blond hair widened her eyes at me. She jumped up and in the next second she was in front of me, her face an inch from mine.

"What? You must be Vaati Fujioka." she said in amazement. "You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

I leaned away uncomfortably.

"How do you know my name?" I asked uncomfortably.

Nayru chuckled at my question.

"Why, you're infamous." she chuckled. "It's not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor student, Ms. Fujioka."she said.

Audisious... nerve? Really?

"Um... thanks. I guess."

The blond girl put her arm around my shoulders, with a dazzling smile.

"You're welcome. You're a hero to the poor people. You've shown that even a commoner can make it into this school."

Okay. Now they're taking this a bit too far. I moved away from her.

"I think you're taking this "poor" thing a bit too far."

The girl followed me. I kept moving away only to have her follow. She caught me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor woman, to our world of beauty!"

I pulled out of her grip and walked for the door.

"I'm outta here."

A little girl grabbed my arm. She looked as if she was 12, with pale skin, long green hair, green eyes, and the most adorable look on her face.

"Hey! Come back here, Vaati-chan! You must be like a superhero or something. That's so cool!"

I stared at her.

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." I blinked. "And who are you calling Vaati-chan?"

The tall blond who was following me earlier gave me a quizzical look.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly lesbian."

My crimson eyes spun to her.

"Openly what?"

She smiled and walked up to me.

"So tell me what kind of girls you're into." she smiled. "Do you like the strong silent type?" she gestured to the tallest hostess. She had tan skin, long crimson hair, and crimson eyes. "The girl lolita?" she pointed to the little green haired hostess. "How about the mischievous type?" she pointed at Koume and Kotake. "Or the cool type?" she pointed at Nayru.

I blushed.

"I uh... I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study."

She put a finger under my chin.

"Or maybe you're into a girl like me. What do you say?"

I blushed more, and backed away from her. I hit an elaborate blue vase, making shatter on the ground. I stared in horror at the shards. The twins looked over my shoulder.

"Aww..." Koume groaned.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." they said in unison.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million rupees." said Kotake, in a complaining tone.

I stared in horror at them both.

"What, 8 million rupees?" I stared counting on my fingers. "How many thousand rupees is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" I looked at the twins. "I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform. What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

I looked down at my clothes. I saw nothing wrong with them. I was wearing a purple shirt with sleeves a bit too long, red jeans, red sneakers, and glasses. Nayru fixed her own glasses.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Zelda?

The tall blond, apparently known as Zelda, looked me over. Then she grinned at me.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the hostess club's dog."

I don't know if I can handle this, mom. I've been captured by a bunch of girls that are calling themselves a hostess club...

* * *

**Poor Vaati. XD Well wish him luck guys, because soon he'll... well I won't spoil it. ;)**

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Title: Hyrule Highschool Host Club**

**Author: Wind-Mage-Vaati12**

**A/N: I can't believe someone actually like this! I'm so happy. Well, as promised here is Part 2 of Episode 1. Oh, and from now on I'm calling them episodes not chapters. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club or Legend of Zelda in any way. They both belong to their respective owners.**

**Haruhi: Vaati**

**Tamaki: Zelda**

**Kyoya: Nayru**

**Hikaru: Koume**

**Kouru: Kotake**

**Honey: Farore**

**Mori: Din**

**Episode 1- Starting Today You are a Hostess! Part 2**

* * *

Narrator's POV

The hostess club was open for business. Music room 3 was filled with rich boys eagerly awaiting the hostesses. Zelda was sitting on one of the couches surrounded by fanboys.

"Zelda, what's your favorite song?" one of them asked.

"What song?" she asked with a small smile. "The one that reminds me of you, of course."

Another boy leaned forward hopefully.

"I baked you a cake, today." he said in a sweetly hopeful voice. "Would you like to taste it?"

Zelda put on a seductive smile, and put a finger under the boy's chin.

"Only if you'll feed it to me, darling."

The boy blushed. A boy sitting across from Zelda put down his teacup. He had tan skin, orangish red hair, and was wearing the standard uniform for boys.

"May I have a word with you, Zelda?" Zelda looked at him. "I've recently heard the hostess club's keeping a little kitten without a pedigree."

The blond hostess gave a tinkling laugh.

"Oh Ganondorf. I don't know if I'd call her that."

She smiled as Vaati walked up to them holding a small bag full of groceries in her arms.

"Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet." she took the bag and looked over the groceries. "Did you get everything on our list?"

Vaati stared at her.

"What? Piglet?"

Out of the bag Zelda pulled out a small red container. She'd never seen anything like it. She turned it over in her hands, looking it over.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?"

"Just what it looks like." Vaati told her in a bored voice. "It's coffee."

Zelda stared at the coffee container.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?"

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

The boys looked over Zelda's shoulder curiously.

"It's instant?" they all asked in unison.

Zelda's eyes brightened, and she grinned.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. "It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water."

One of the boys looked at her.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." he said.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." another boy said dramatically.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Nayru said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Koume and Kotake came over as well looking over at the coffee.

"100 grams for 20 rupees?" asked Koume.

Kotake's eyes widened slightly.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." she said curiously.

Vaati gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'll go back and get something else." she said exasperatedly. "Excuse me for not buying you people expensive coffee."

Zelda stood up suddenly gripping the coffee.

"No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try." She raised the coffee container skyward. "I will drink this coffee! All right, Vaati, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

Followed by her fanboys Zelda walked over to a small table with a teapot and a few tea cups.

"I hate all these damn rich people." grumbled Vaati.

Ganondorf was the only one who hadn't moved. However he was looking after Zelda.

"Oh Zelda, now you're taking the joke too far." he sighed. "Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because she bought it." he noticed Vaati looking at him. "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"Vaati."

"I'm coming." sighed Vaati walking over. She quickly made a few cups of the instant coffee. "Here.

"Let the tasting begin." Zelda announced.

A few of the boys lifted some tea cups.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." one said looking at the brown liquid.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." another said.

Zelda got much too close to the boy.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" she asked seductively.

The boy blushed fiercely

"Oh well then, I would drink it."

Vaati stared at them all in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous." deciding to ignore this stupidity she looked over to Koume and Kotake.

They were sitting with two other boys. Koume was laughing.

"So she had this nightmare that made her bolt up right out of bed."

Kotake's eyes filled with false tears.

"Koume, don't tell them that story." she said in distress turning her head away from her sister. "I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kotake." said Koume hugging her sister from behind. "I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Koume said, turning her tear filled eyes to her twin.

"I've never seen sisterly love quite like that." the two boys said in amazement.

Vaati stared.

"What are they so excited about? I just don't get it." she looked over to where Farore and Din had walked in.

Farore was holding a small stuffed deku, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, we're running late."

Some boys smiled brightly at them.

"Hello, Forore! Hey Din!"

"We've been waiting here for you two, hi!"

"I'm sorry." Farore said in an adorably guilty voice. "I was waiting for Din to finish her Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake."

"So cute!" the boys said excited.

"Is that girl really a third year student?" Vaati asked.

Nayru walked over to her, and smiled.

"Forore Senpai may seem young and childish, but she's a prodigy. And then Din Senpai's allure is her strong and silent disposition."

Someone tugged on Vaati's sleeve. She looked down.

"Vaati-chan!" Farore grinned at Vaati. "Hey Vaati-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." Vaati declined politely.

"Then, how would you like to hold my deku, Usa-chan?" Farore asked holding the deku up.

The violet haired scholar shook her head.

"I'm not into dekus."

Farore teared up.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" she asked.

Vaati looked closely at the deku.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

Suddenly the toy was in her arms. Farore grinned.

"Take good care of him, okay?" she said before running back to the boys.

Nayru smiled slightly.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each woman's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Zelda is No.1 around here. She is the queen. Her request rate is 70%."

"What's this world coming to?"

The tall hostess decided to ignore Vaati and continue.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million rupee debt with us, you will act as the Hyrule hostess club's dog until you graduate." she chuckled. "I'm sorry, I meant our errand girl. You can try to run away if you want to, Vaati, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

Vaati stared at Nayru in shock. Seriously? Was she really being threatened? Out of nowhere Zelda had her arm around Vaati's shoulders.r

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." she said, tapping Vaati's nose.

"Please don't do that again." Vaati said uncomfortably.

"You need a makeover, or no boy's going to look twice at you."

Vaati sighed.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get boys to look at me."

The blonde gasped.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentlewoman and please the boys like me."

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a hostess club like this." Vaati sighed.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that Hylia creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

"Say what?"

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Vaati. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

'There's a word to describe people like her.' Vaati pondered in her mind.

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty."

'What is it?'

"For those working day and night, pursuing beauty. And ..."

'Oh goddesses, I wish I could remember that word.'

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlewomen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides ..."

'Maybe, a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits her perfectly.'

"... But above all else, Vaati, you must remember..." Zelda continued. "...how effective a glance to this side can be."

Vaati snapped.

"Huh, I got it."

Zelda smiled at her.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?"

"Obnoxious." Zelda sulked in the corner. Vaati looked over at her. "I'm sorry, Zelda senpai." she said apologetically."

"You're a hero, all right." said Koume putting an arm around Vaati.

"But she is a pain in the neck. I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

Zelda brightened considerably.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend."

"Well, she got over that quick."

"Miss." said Kotake.

"Call me queen." Zelda said striking a pose.

"You can teach her all the basics of hosting." started Kotake.

"But she's not going to get very far with the boys if she doesn't look the part, you know.

She's not exactly hostess club material, but maybe if we took off her glasses, it'd help." said Koume, pulling of Vaati's glasses.

Vaati grabbed at them.

"Hey, I need those. I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school."

The hostesses all stared at Vaati. Zelda snapped her fingers.

"Koume, Kotake."

"Got it." the twin said in unison, pulling Vaati away.

"Nayru, my hair stylist." Nayru started clicking away at her phone. "Din senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." Din rushed away.

Forore popped up.

"What about me, Zelda-chan?"

"Farore senpai."

"Yes ma'am."

"You, go have some cake."

Forore sulked. In a school dressing room Vaati was thrown in.

"Here. Change into this uniform." they said, tossing Vaati a school uniform for girls.

"What? But why?"

"Don't ask questions." The twins shouted.

"No way!" objected Vaati.

"Change! Change! Change!"

"Fine I'll change, but you two have to get out!" Vaati shouted pushing them away.

"Whoa..."

-Time skip!-

Vaati's POV

When I finally finished dressing into the school uniform I felt really strange. I'd never worn a dress before...or tights for that matter. My violet hair was still in a ponytail. It was so long anyway, and it stayed out of my face that way.

"Um, senpai?" I asked unsure.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Zelda's voice came from the other side of the curtain.

I walked out nervously, and blushed when I saw the hostesses staring at me.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?"

Zelda grinned.

"Cute! You're as cute as a boy. Adorable!"

I blushed more.

"Vaati-chan, you look so cute!" Farore squealed.

The ginger twins walked over to me. Koume pulled out my ponytail. I grabbed at the hair elastic, but she kept it out of my grip. My elbow length hair fell over my shoulder, and my bangs were once again covering the right side of my face. The hostesses stared.

"If we had known that's how you really look..." started Koume.

"...we would have helped you out sooner." finished Kotake.

Nayru pushed her glasses high up on her nose.

"Who knows, maybe she'll draw in some customers."

Zelda laughed.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." she laughed. "Our errand girl is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the hostess club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate hostess.

If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million rupee debt." Zelda announced.

"A host?" I asked in shock.

- In the Hostess Club-

"So, tell me, Vaati. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?"

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?"

"Yeah, it's so nice."

The three boys bombarded me with questions. I had been sitting here in complete confusion answering question. I can't do this any more. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. One of the boys leaned forward in his seat.

"So why did you join the hostess club, Vaati?" he asked

All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million rupee debt.

I know just the story. I launched into a long story, making sure to act upset, and look as if I might cry at any moment. The three boys listened intently. When I finished one of them gave me a sympathetic look.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"

I folded my hands in my lap, and looked down slightly. After a while of my story my emotions had actually become real. The story of my mom was always a hard subject for me to talk about.

"Oh, I do them myself." I said sadly. "My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well." I smiled slightly at the memory. "And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay."

My three customers shifted around uncomfortably for a moment before one of them spoke up.

"So... uh..." he started.

'Is it okay if tomorrow..." the second one continued.

"...we request to sit with you again?" the third finished.

I gave them my best smile.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, boys." I said kindly.

The three boys smiled at me, said farewell, and left.

Zelda's POV

I watched Vaati intently. She was so popular.

"Why is she so popular?" I asked myself.

"She's a natural." answered Nayru.

"No training needed." The twins said in unison

"Have you forgotten about me?"

I turned back to Ganondorf, and smiled at him.

"Oh no, sorry prince." I gave him a radiant smile. "I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest hostess."

Ganondorf smiled slightly looking over at Vaati who already had another customer.

"Well, that's obvious, Zelda." he said. "You sure have been keeping an eye on her.".

I laughed.

"Of course, I have to. I'm training her to be a gentlewoman like me." I turned in Vaati's direction. "Vaati, come here for a minute."

Vaati stood, apologizing to the boy she was sitting with, and walked over to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'd like you to meet someone." I gestured to Ganondorf. "This is my regular guest, prince Ganondorf."

A look of recognition passed over Vaati's face before she closed her eyes to smile pleasantly at my guest.

"Sir, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said curtsying slightly.

My eyes lit up. I hugged Vaati tightly.

"That was so cute!" I squealed, squeezing the violet haired girl. "That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!"

Ganondorf chuckled.

"Oh, Zelda."

"Oh you're so cute!" I hugged Vaati.

The poor girl was struggling against me.

"Din senpai! Help me!" she cried.

Suddenly Din was next to us, and Vaati was swept off her feet about a foot off the ground. I chuckled.

"Din senpai, you really didn't have to go that far." I laughed. I outstretched my arms for Vaati. "Come on little one. Let mommy give you a big hug."

Din put Vaati back on her feet. The violet haired hostess turned away from me.

"I already had a mom." she told me. "I don't need another one."

Little did I know Ganondorf had narrowed his eyes at my little hostess.

Vaati's POV

I was wondering through the halls when something caught my eye. I looked out the window. My bag, and school stuff was in one of the ponds in the lawns.

"Hey, what happened to my bag?" I asked no one in particular. I groaned. "Are you kidding me? But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm. Guess they're everywhere."

"Oh, it's you again."

I turned, and saw Ganondorf standing a few feet away from me with a triumphant smirk on his face. He walked over to me. Where had he come from?

"I bet you love having Zelda making you over and fawning over you." he said. He looked out the window. "It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." he laughed, and walked down the hall away from me.

I looked after him my eyes narrowed. I have a feeling that boy is the one who threw my bag in the pond. I can't be bothered with him right now, though. I've gotta find my wallet or I won't have any money for food this week. In a few minutes I was outside, standing in the pond searching through the water for my wallet. I had already taken out all my school stuff out of the pond. My uniform was getting wet, but I didn't care.

"Hey, commoner!" I looked over at the voice seeing Zelda standing a few feet away with her arms crossed. "You've got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that. Why is your bag all wet?"

I shrugged.

"Eh, it's no big deal. I got it. I just can't find my food money." Zelda rolled up her sleeves, and stepped into the pond beginning to help me search. I looked at her curiously. "Hey, you don't have to do that. You'll get wet."

The blond smiled slightly.

"A little water never hurt anyone." she laughed lightly. "Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." she pulled something out of the pond. "Hang on a second. This what you're looking for?" in her hand was my wallet. She smiled at me. "What's the matter? You're staring off into space.

You're not falling for me, are you?" she giggled.

I straightened up, took my wallet, and crossed my arms.

"No way."

Zelda gave me a concerned look. "How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?"

I hesitated. It didn't feel right to tell her that I thought Ganondorf had done it.

"Well, uh... I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point."

-Back in the Hostess Club-

"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ganondorf said, with an obviously false look of concern on his face.

Why did he request me when it's obvious he doesn't like me? Ganondorf picked up his tea cup and smirked at me.

"And you actually made Zelda search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing." He laughed. " You do realize she's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason she's paying attention to you is because she's trying to turn you into a gentlewoman." he drank some tea, and put down his cup. "Don't start thinking she cares about you just because she's doting on you."

I looked up at him.

"Now I understand." I said softly. "You're jealous of me."

There was a crash. My uniform was now covered in tea, and I was on top of Ganondorf holding him down.

"No, Vaati, leave me alone!" he shouted. "Somebody, help! She just attacked me!" people had started gathering around us. "Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson! Why did you do that?" The hostesses walked up to us. "Do something, Zelda. Vaati just assaulted me."

Zelda didn't move. She just looked down at Ganondorf with a disapproving look, crossing her arms.

"I'm disappointed in you." she said, shaking her head. "You threw her bag into the pond, didn't you?"

Ganondorf's eyes widened.

"You don't know that." he objected. "Do you have any proof that I did?"

"You know, you're a handsome boy." continued Zelda. "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear." she helped me up. Koume and Kotake helped Ganondorf to his feet, and began pulling him out of the room.

"If there's one thing I know, Vaati is not that kind of a woman."

"But why, Zelda?" shouted Ganondorf, and as he was pulled out of the room he shouted, "You idiot!"

Then Zelda turned to me.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all." she thought for a moment. "Your quota is now one thousand!"

I gasped, and stared in shock.

"One thousand?"

No way I could do that! Zelda smiled.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie."

Nayru walked up to me handing me a shopping bag with clothes inside.

"This is the only spare uniform we have." she said apologetically. "Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" It was a boy's uniform.

I nodded taking the bag.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." I started walking away. "I'm gonna go change."

-In the dressing room-

I was almost done changing when I heard someone walk in.

"Vaati, here you go." Zelda walked in with a small stack of towels. "I brought you some towels."

I turned to her. She froze. We both stared at each other for a moment before she blushed slightly and walked out. She'd seen me shirtless. Goddess that was embarrassing. I walked out dressed in a boy's uniform.

"Vaati."

I turned to the hostess.

"Yeah."

Zelda was staring at me.

"So, you're a boy?"

I nodded.

"Biologically speaking, yeah." I sighed, at their confused looks. "Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you girls recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

Nayru smiled slightly.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development."

The twins nodded.

"Oh, yeah."

I gave Zelda a friendly smile.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier."

Nayru smiled knowingly.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

I sighed, and blew my bangs out of my face only to have them fall back into place.

"Being a hostess and getting fussed over by a bunch of boys might not be that bad." I pondered. "I wonder how I can pull it off." I clapped my hands. "I've got it. I'll just pretend to be obsessed with makeup, and stuff."

Zelda gave me a serious look.

"Don't start getting full of yourself just because you're popular. If you're going to be a hostess you can't be so full of yourself."

I sighed. I wasn't full of myself. After a while I was in a clean girl's uniform again. I looked at the list of the next day's customers.

"Wow. Another customer has requested me."

"Don't take my customers!" cried Zelda.

~ End of Episode 1~

* * *

**End of episode 1! I'm going to work on Episode 2, and it shall be posted soon. Hope you Enjoyed it! **

~Wind-Mage-Vaati12


	3. Episode 2 part 1

**Title: Hyrule Highschool Host Club**

**Author: Wind-Mage-Vaati12**

**A/N: At last! Here it is! Episode 2 part 1! I swear part 2 will come out soon. I'm almost finished with it. But anyway... in this chapter two knew characters are introduced. Not permanent characters but...characters. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club or Legend of Zelda in any way. They both belong to their respective owners.**

**Haruhi: Vaati**

**Tamaki: Zelda**

**Kyoya: Nayru**

**Hikaru: Koume**

**Kouru: Kotake**

**Honey: Farore**

**Mori: Din**

**Episode 2- The Job of a High school Hostess! Part 1  
**

* * *

Vaati's POV

My name is Vaati Fujioka. I am a scholarship student at the richest school in Hyrule: Hyrule Academy. A few weeks ago I ran into the hostess club, and was confused for a girl. I guess I sort of had it coming. My hair is a bit too long, and I have a female figure I guess. Anyway. When I was trying to get away I accidently knocked over an expensive vase. Then they found out I was a boy after a few...mishaps...now I have to pay off my debt by pretending to be a girl, and be fanned over by a bunch of boys. Currently I was running through the halls in my light blue dress. I'm never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late. I opened the door, and froze. What's this? Where am I?

"Welcome." The hostesses said in unison.

When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from Heaven, mom? This is the club I was forced to join. Two identical twins wearing identical tropical outfits walked up to me.

"You finally made it, Vaati. You're so late." they said in perfect unison.

Koume and Kotake. The club's mischievous twin sisters. They had tan skin, and long red hair tied up into high ponytails. I blinked at them.

"I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring."

A tall blond girl wearing a tropical purple dress gave a tinkling laugh, and stood.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense." she said striking a pose. "And besides the heating system we have is the best."

This is Zelda. She's the so called queen of the hostess club, and one of the most popular. Another tall girl with river blue hair pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Vaati? Be careful what you say." she smiled slightly. "You owe us 8 million rupees, remember?"

Nayru. She was usually known as the ice queen. She was in charge of financial stuff in the club.

"Girls don't bundle up in bulky clothing." laughed Zelda. "It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes. We've turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer."

I stared at her in disbelief.

"That's funny 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." I said.

Zelda's POV

Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Hyrule academy. The Hyrule hostess club is where the school's gorgeous girls with too much time on their hands entertain young boys who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Hyrule academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful. What heartlessness. I was currently entertaining two boys. I struck a dramatic pose.

"Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese queen outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my god. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." I said kneeling in front of one of them.

He blushed.

"Zelda."

The other boy stared.

"Oh wow." he said in awe.

I chuckled, and stood.

"Oh yes." I started, putting on my best smile. "I almost forgot to mention to you, boys. Next week, the Hyrule hostess club is sponsoring a party."

Vaati, who was walking past me stopped, and looked at me.

"We're throwing a party?" he asked.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" one of the boys asked curiously. "Is it going to be formal?"

Koume walked up behind me and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall."

Kotake nodded.

"It's a perfect place for dancing."

Koume then turned to her sister, and pulled Kotake close. She put of hand under her chin.

"But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kotake." she said, speaking as though she was going to cry.

Kotake wiped a false tear from her sister's eyes.

"Don't be upset, Koume. I know exactly how you feel."

I laughed.

Vaati's POV

I stared at them all. The boys seemed more excited than usual. They seemed to be fawning over the hostesses even more.

"The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are."

Nayru, who was standing behind me chuckled.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the boys." she said, adjusting her top so that it fully covered her chest.

I looked at her.

"So are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?"

Nayru smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"I have no decision-making authority. All the club's policies have been laid out by the club's queen, Zelda." she chuckled. "But I guess there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto her desk."

So she's the real brains behind the operation. Of course...a small voice made me turn my head.

"Ta-da."

This is Farore. She's so short. She looks 12, but she's actually a third year student. Farore has fair skin, long green hair, and green eyes.

"Oh, you're so cute, Forore." a boy said brightly.

Farore beamed at her customers.

"Hi boys, I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in." she noticed another hostess. "Din." she jumped into the taller hostess' arms, and put a necklace of flowers around her neck. "There. We match."

The boy's eyes sparkled.

"You're covered in camellias."

I stared.

"I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them."

I sighed, and turned back to my two customers.

"Um Vaati? Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other girls?" one of them asked.

The other boy smiled slightly.

"I'd like to see that."

I blushed slightly.

"Oh well, no, I..." what do I say? "I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, you know?"

Suddenly Zelda was beside me.

"But we have one ready for you, Vaati." she said, holding out a Balinese king outfit. "I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair."

I turned my head away from her.

"No thanks."

She pouted and went back to her customers. One of the boys eyed me.

"Wow Vaati, you're really faithful to the different seasons, aren't you?"

"I think that's great." the other boy said with a smile. "I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party."

The first boy leaned his chin on his hand, and closed his eyes for a minute.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms. It's so dreamy."

He opened his eyes. I smiled at them.

"You really think so? You know, boys." I said with a slight giggle. "I think it's so cute when you dream like that."

A tall boy with shoulder length blond hair walked up behind me. He tapped my shoulder, I looked at him.

"Excuse me." he said with a slight smile. "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hostesses to switch clients."

I frowned. The two boys in front of me stood, bowed slightly, said farewell, and left.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "You must be my next appointment, Mr..."

"My name is Link, Link Kasugazaki." he said with a smile. "You're even cuter than I expected." I blushed. "I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite hostess, Vaati."

-After the hostess club closed-

"I can't take this any more."

Zelda was sulking in a corner eating a bowl full of ramen. All of the hostesses were back in their usual uniforms. Koume sighed and looked at the blond.

"Hey miss, why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?" she asked.

Kotake shrugged.

"Does it really bother you that prince Link has taken a liking to Vaati?"

"She shouldn't be surprised." Nayru pointed out adjusting her glasses, and checking something on her clipboard. "He's had the illness for a while now, hasn't he?"

I gave Nayru a curious look.

"What illness?"

Koume put her arm around my shoulders.

"She's got the hostess hopping disease." she said dramatically.

"AKA never-the-same-girl-twice disease." Kotake said making quote signs with her fingers.

"Usually, our customers choose a favorite hostess and see them regularly." Nayru explained. "However, prince Link tends to change his favorites on a regular basis."

Farore hugged Usa-chan and adjusted herself on Din's lap.

"That's right. 'Cause before he chose you, he was with Zel-chan."

I looked at the sulking hostess in the corner.

"Oh, so she's upset because I took him from her?"

Zelda stood crossing her arms indignantly. She glared at me.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I couldn't care less. I'm running out of patience." she pointed at me. "Vaati, it's time you started dressing like a boy. I don't understand how you could be so popular with the boys, when you yourself are a boy. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here."

"Yeah, he opted out of taking gym classes." piped in Koume.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together so no one can tell." continued Kotake.

Zelda started rummaging through a suitcase.

"That's enough, Vaati." she pulled out a large framed photo of what I looked like in middle school. "Now you listen to Mommy. Mommy wants you to go back to the way you were."

I stared.

"Don't go blowing up my photos without asking me first!" I shouted.

Koume looked from the photo then to me.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am. How could this" she pointed at the photo. "possibly become that?" she pointed at me.

I ran my fingers through my long hair.

"The day before school started, some of the kids in my neighborhood forced me to put in hair extensions. It's a real pain to get them out. So I decided to keep them in, eventually my hair just grew to their length and I managed to get them out." I explained. "I didn't care if I look like a chick, you know." I shrugged.

"Boys should never refer to themselves as a chick." Zelda huffed. "Daddy, Vaati's using those dirty girl words again."she said in a whiny voice tearing up with false tears.

Kotake stared at her.

"I'm sorry, but who is daddy?"

Nayru sighed.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." she said.

I crossed my arms.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a hostess, I can pay back more of my debt.

It'll never happen if I'm just an errand girl." I said, giving Zelda a firm look.

"Hate to change the subject," we all looked at Koume. "but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."

Really?

"Uh... no. But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right?"Please say no. Please say no. "I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused..." I said with a nervous laugh.

Suddenly Zelda jumped in front of me with a glint in her eyes.

"Definitely not." She said dramatically. "A refined lady must know how to dance." Dang it... "If you want to live the life of a hostess that badly, you're going to have to show us how far you're willing to go, Vaati." The blond pointed at me. "I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a boy and knock you back down to an errand girl."

Oh come on! One week?! Is that even enough time? But knowing these girls I realized that there would no arguments.

* * *

**Uh oh! How will Vaati manage? What will happen with him and Link? Will Vaati learn how to dance in time? Find out in the next part! **

**~Wind-Mage-Vaati12**


End file.
